SuperSonsofIpswitch
by superfangirl91
Summary: Jax Teller teams up with Sam and Dean. They meet a new creature. Friend or Foe? I'm really not good with summaries, still a good story please read. Gonna go ahead and rate M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this is my first fanfic and its a crossover on top of that. ive tried to get as close as I can to sam dean and jax, but I know other people see them differently, so if you have any suggestions or think that I didn't get them just right please review and I will try to make them better. **

**Also, I know how frustrating it can get when you are reading a story and the author isn't updating quick enough so I will try to keep that in mind but I ask that you please bare with me because I can get some severe writers block sometimes. **

**Like I said, this is my very first fanfic so constructive criticism, is welcome. **

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural, or sons of anarchy, sadly. But Megan is mine.**

**He was in trouble. He knew it. This wasn't something Jax was going to be able to smooth talk his way out of this time. He had killed Clay and even though the club knew exactly why they saw it as Jax doing the same thing Clay had done. They saw it as an attempt to get the presidents chair. Clay had killed his father, tried to kill him and his family, what Jax did was to honor his family, but the club didn't see it like that.**

**His boys, he knew the club wouldn't hurt them, but if they took away their father, what would that do to them? How would that change them?**

**Jax was sitting in his prison cell, waiting for the attack he knew would come. The club wanted him taken care of. They saw him as a rabid dog and figured that he should be put down like one. When Jax had been arrested on a standard gun run, the club had seen their chance. Not that he blamed them, in the past years, and under the direction of Clay, the club had become something different then what his father had envisioned. Something twisted and evil, not at all like the close knit family that his father had hoped for. And Jax himself had become something he knew his father would be ashamed of. He wasn't a killer, well he didn't use to be. When he was younger and had just become a prospect, he had shied away from the violent tendencies his brothers shared; preferring the gentle authority that he got from his mom who had used it much to her success to become the queen. Never had he dreamed that one day the club he loved so much would turn him into a monster. **

**Monster. The thought triggered a memory from when he was 16 and he had met an actual monster. **

**_Jax and Opie had been walking home from a late movie when the thing had cornered them in an alley, it was just about to snap Opie's neck right before his Jax's eyes when an older man, around Clay's age and a kid around his age, appeared out of nowhere and sliced the things head clean off without hesitation. _**

**_Jax and Opie had just stood there with identical looks of horror as the older man ordered what Jax figured was his son to clean up the body. The teenager snapped to attention and started movie the body towards the dumpster and covering it with flat cardboard boxes and trash._**

**_Finally the older man looked towards them "you ok?" He asked softly. _**

**_That softness is what had Jax's back straightening and a hard gleam coming to his eyes. He didn't need anyone's pity, no matter how bizarre all this was. Jax took care of himself and needed no help to do it. He had been taking care of himself since his dad died and his mom had barely given a thought to jumping strait into bed with Clay. Not that Jax blamed his mother, it was in her nature to be the woman in charge. Not even Jax could argue that his mother was born for the position of Queen. _**

**_"We're fine." He said with a hard edge to his voice silently willing the older man to back off. He started walking away when he noticed Opie hadn't moved. Without turning around he said over his shoulder "Let's go Ope." _**

**_Opie still didn't move and just stared down at the body of the thing that had just _****_tried to kill him, the thing that had come dangerously close to snapping his neck like a twig. "What is that thing?" He whispered so low that Jax had barely heard him. _**

**_"It's a vampire, son." The older man said in a rough voice, looking down at it. Then turning and facing Jax, "Do you boys need a ride home?" _**

**_Jax was about to refuse, saying that they were fine and didn't need help, but looking at Opie, he knew that Opie wouldn't make it the four miles to his house. So he just nodded and the older man led all of them out of the alley. When he stopped in front of a sleek black '67 Chevy impala Jax felt his jaw drop. From the ruggedness of their clothes, Jax had assumed that the father and son team drove around in some beat up piece of crap that barely run. But this? Just the sight of the car had him semi hard. Jax always loved cars. Engines were one thing he understood. He could just listen to an engine and tell what was wrong with it. When he worked with cars in the garage, that was where he'd felt a peace that he hadn't felt since Tommy died. _**

**_Opie and Jax got into the back seat while the father slid behind the wheel and the boy his age jumped in right next to his dad. _**

**_"I'm John, by the way," The man said "and this is my son Dean." Jax was right about the father son thing. Their attitude between each other suggested as much. Dean waved from the front seat. _**

**_Jax inclined his head towards the bronze haired boy. "I'm Jax, this is Opie." He explained. John turned the car over and Jax let out an audible groan. The engine was purring perfectly. Jax shifted in the seat trying to hide the tent in his baggy pants. _**

**_"She's a beauty ain't she?" Dean asked smiling at Jax's pleasure at the purr of his soon to be car. _**

**_It turned out that the father son team traveled around the U.S hunting down things like the vampire. They called it the family business. Dean became a kind of friend to Jax. Once they had left town, Dean had kept in touch with Jax through phone calls. Dean would update him about all the cool hunts and adventures that he went through weekly and Jax would tell him about what he thought was a boring life compared to Dean's. Jax eventually found out Dean had a brother who started hunting again after his girlfriend died. Jax had never met Deans little brother but knew Dean would do anything for him. _**

**_The proof of that came about a year ago when Sam (Dean's little brother) had picked up Deans phone when Jax had called. When Jax questioned where Dean was Sam sullenly told him that Dean had died. _**

**_Sam was surprised when Jax asked if it was a supernatural being that had finally gotten the better of his long time friend. Sam hadn't even heard of Jax Teller, and Dean never told anyone the truth about their 'job'. Sam told him everything, how Dean had sold his soul for his little brother's life and was now in hell. After Jax had hung up with Sam, he had actually been down and wouldn't talk to anyone, even Tara, and locked himself in a room at the club house with a bottle of whiskey and a carton of cigarettes. _**

**After working through all those memories Jax worked out a plan. He's was going to need some help though. He got up off his cot and headed to where the phones were. It wasn't a high security prison so phones were available anytime. **

**He walked to an open phone with few people around so he wouldn't be over heard and dialed the number he had memorized hoping it was still in service. Sam had given Jax his number in case of an emergency but Jax knew that he changed his number a lot. **

**Thankfully Sam picked up on the third ring. **

**"Hello?" **

**"Hey Sam, this is Jax. I need your help." **

**There was silence on the other end of the line. "I'm sorry but Jax who?" Sam asked. **

**Jax rolled his eyes and was about to answer when a completely different voice answered. **

**"Jax?" It questioned with recognition. **

**"Dean?!" Jax was surprised to say the least. "What the hell? Sam told me you were dead." **

**"I was. Somethings have happened. What's up man?" **

**"Nothing much just sitting in prison waiting to die." Jax meant it to be sarcastic and humorous but he flinched when it came out scared like a little kid. **

**"What?" Dean asked. **

**"I don't have time to explain I need your help." Jax told him where he was and Dean promised to be there the next day. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The next day though, only Sam showed up in the visitation area, and he was in a Fed suit. They shook hands and introduced themselves. **

**"So this is the famous Sammy." Jax asked with a slight smile as he sat down. How many times had he listened to Dean rant about his 'little' brother. Sam was anything but little. He was tall and muscular, with long brown hair, he could obviously hold his own in a fight. Jax's smile showed no real signs of humor because Jax was weighed down by the sadness of his decision. **

**"Only Dean calls me Sammy." The giant said with a slight chuckle. **

**"Okay, Sam then. Wow dude. I thought Dean was tall but damn man." **

**Sam chuckled and ducked his head in embarrassment. "Thanks, but we don't have a whole lot of time and Dean's plan is pretty extensive." **

**Jax just nodded, what was left of his smile slipping away and the heavy feeling in his stomach coming back at the thought of what he was about to do. **

**Sam explained Dean's plan in great detail and by the time the giant shook his hand a final time and left, Jax's head was spinning. But if all went according to plan then he would be a free man in just a few days. He walked back to his cell thinking through the plan. This wasn't going to be easy. **

**Jax started thinking about his sons and Tara. They never truly left his mind, now that he wasn't able to see them on a day-to-day basis. He wondered what Tara would think of this plan if she had known. He doubted Tara even knew the danger he was in. Jax hadn't even known until he was arrested and saw Tig's face. Tig had been Clay's right hand man and now that Jax was president Tig had been pushed aside for Opie. Jax knew that the older biker wasn't happy about it, but he had never realized just how unhappy he was. **

**When Jax was arrested Tig was supposed to be backing him up making sure the cost was clear and generally having his back so the new president could assimilate himself into the roll and make sure that those he was dealing with knew that Jax was not to be taken lightly just because he was younger. **

**But as Jax was shoved onto the ground with his hands behind his back he couldn't miss the smile that stretched Tig's face before he turned his back on him. It wasn't a reassuring smile, but a cold and calculating one. Jax knew he was in trouble. **

**As he walked back into the cell he realized he had a new cell mate. The man was laying stretched out across the free cot that the guards had pointed out to him. Jax remembered what Sam had said and knew he couldn't show his recognition of his old friend. **

**"Hey man, my name's Dean." The other guy said not attempting to get up. **

**"Jax." He replied nodding his head and walking to his own bunk to lay down. **

**This was the first step of the plan. Dean got arrested so he could help keep Jax protected on the inside just in case someone decided to jump him before their plan could play out. **

**Jax had been told to show little to no interest in the man next to him but just having him there was comfort enough for Jax. Dean didn't try to talk to him, just let him deal with the guilt from causing his family pain. Pain that would probably never go away but would hopefully keep his family safe. ****Because after tomorrow Jax Teller would be dead. **

**The next day during lunch, step two of Dean's plan (which was starting to sound more and more ridiculous to Jax) took place. Jax was supposed to start a fight with the biggest, meanest looking guy in the prison. And Jax was told to make sure he came away from the fight hurt enough to go to the infirmary. And Jax didn't disappoint. **

**He was sitting alone at a table eating his lunch, looking around the room for his target. He noticed the man sitting alone at a table with a group Jax knew to be the Myans at the other end. That wasn't the best place for him to start a fight but he didn't have many other options. He couldn't really start and throw a fight with anyone else and it still look believable. He needed everyone there to witness his downfall and not question it. **

**Sighing, he stood up from his table and made his way down the isle to the trash cans at the other end of the room. Dean seeing this got up from his table and walking past Jax, bumped into him causing the blonde to fall into the massive form of his target, effectively provoking a rise out of the other man. **

**The nameless inmate immediately stood and grabbed Jax by the collar of his jumpsuit. Jax pushed away from the bigger man as Dean continued to walk away. **

**But the man wasn't finished, and started towards Jax. Jax threw the first punch and immediately the entire hall erupted in cheering, everyone standing to get a better look. The bigger man stumbled back like Jax's hit had actually phased him. Jax was starting to think maybe he should have chosen someone different, when the man rushed him and they were both sent sprawling on the floor. Jax could have easily jumped up quicker but he stayed on the floor for a few more moments holding his head like he was hurt to give the bigger man time to get on top of him and start swinging.**

**After the second punch of the mammoth sized man's fist to Jax's head Jax was knocked out cold. **

**When he woke up handcuffed to a bed in the infirmary he sighed with relief. Almost over. He thought to himself. The nurse had cleaned the cut on his forehead and gave him some aspirin for the pain and left to her office. She was out of sight and couldn't see Dean slip in through the door holding a syringe with a wicked looking needle. Dean smiled mischievously at the wide eyed expression of his friend. **

**"You ready for this?" Dean asked seductively, like he was about to rape him. **

**"Just get it over with." Jax answered. Dean shoved the needle into the crook of Jax's elbow and pushed the plunger down, shooting a toxin that stopped your heart and gave you all the symptoms of being dead for a few hours into Jax's blood stream. **

**Jax instantly felt it working and before Dean could even slip back out of the room Jax closed his eyes and went still, falling into an impenetrable blackness. **

***Sam's POV***

**Sam was sitting in the morgue playing angry birds on his phone when some guards ****wheeled an infirmary bed into the room, a blanket covering the man he knew would be underneath it. He nodded a thank you towards the guards and after they left he pulled the sheet off Jax's still form. Sam put his fingers to Jax's throat, checking for a pulse because according to Bobby, ****there should be one starting soon. After a few minutes of nothing Sam started to panic and silently curse Bobby. He only had to wait thirty more seconds before the heart gave a wild thump and picked up a rhythm. As soon as his heart was pumping again Jax sat up straight and gasped in a lung full of air, eyes wide. **

**"Just breath man." Sam said. Then looking around to make sure someone hadn't walked in added, "we gotta get outta here, now." **

**Jax stood up shakily, he knees were weak from the blood staying still in his veins. Sam pulled Jax's arm around his shoulder and helped him to the back door where the impala was waiting. He helped Jax into the backseat, got in the driver's seat himself and waited. Dean was supposed to be leaving a trail of unconscious men to this door where the real medical examiner was laying unconscious. There were also fresh ashes in the incinerator so it would look like Dean was escaping but Jax was actually dead. **

**A few minutes later Dean came sprinting out of the door yelling "go go go" as sirens went off alerting everyone of an escape. Sam was peeling out before Dean was fully in the car, tires squealing as he spun the wheel towards the exit. Jax was smart enough to lay down flat in the back seat so it looked like there were only two bodies in the car, if anyone had gotten a glimpse of the car. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: OK I should have said this before but I completely spaced it...Dean and Jax are both around 26, Sam is 22, and Megan (when she comes in) is 24. It's and AU and doesn't really follow the story lines in either show. **

Later that day they pulled into a motel just outside of Charming and Sam and Dean unloaded all their gear form the trunk of them impala. Since Jax didn't have any gear, he just sat at the table in the room thinking. The prison would have called Tara by now to inform her of Jax's death. She was probably really tore up right now.

"What have I done?" Jax whispered more to himself, but Dean heard.

"You did what you needed to do." Dean aswered while pulling clothes out of his duffle so he could change out of the blue jumpsuit the prison had given him. "If you hadn't have done what you did you would be dead. And i mean actually dead. Now your able to look after your family." Dean paused, thinking, then added "from a distance is better than nothing at all right?"

"I could have just escaped. I didn't have to fake my death. Tara..." Jax swallowed hard trying to get passed the lump that formed in his throat at her name."what have I done to her? She'll be devastated."

"If you just escaped the club could have used Tara and your sons to bring you out in the open to kill you." Sam reasoned, who had just walked in but obviously heard their conversation.

Jax's head had sunk down to meet the table. No matter how much they tried to reason, Jax still got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Dean changed into regular clothes and Sam handed Jax a pair of faded jeans, a plain black t-shirt and a pair of steel toed boots. "Sorry we didn't know your size so these are Deans and when we get your new identity made we can go get you your own clothes." Then he pulled a pair of clippers out of his duffle and set them on the table infront of Jax. "You'll also have to shave. You can't look like you." Jax just nodded and waited for Dean to get out of the bathroom.

Once Jax had buzzed all his long hair off and he was clean shaven, he stood infront of the mirror just staring at his head. The weight of what his life now was, hitting him hard like a mack truck.

He had no name, no job, no family, and no where to go. Most people would see it as a do over. Jax saw it as a loss of life and felt it should be properly grieved for. What he wouldn't give for just one last look at his boys. Just to make sure they're ok. He pulled on his shirt as he walked out of the bathroom, trying to ignore the heavy weight on his chest.

"Wow. Nice bald cap." Dean laughed. He and Sam were pulling on their boots. "We were about to go get something to eat. You wanna go with us?" Jax just shrugged and pulled on the boots Sam had given him. Dean and Sam let Jax sit quietly in the backseat so he could think through everything. Jax was grateful for them. They had just helped him escape not only prison but most likely death as well, he needed to realize that he was given a second chance and the two men sitting in the front seat of the car had been his saving grace. Not that he would admit that out loud, but to admit it to himself he was able to secretly vow that he would do anything to repay them.

They pulled up to the diner and got out. Walking in the waitress spotted them and took them to a booth in the back. Sam got a side to himself because he was so gigantic, which means Dean and Jax had to share. Even though Sam was bigger than both of them, Dean and Jax were still pretty big and it wasn't exactly comfortable in the booth.

"Hey, you ok man?" Dean asked. After the waitress had left with their drink orders Dean had noticed Jax was still very quiet. "I'd figure you'd be happy, you just busted out of prison. Your a free man."

"Yeah, free man." He scoffed. "I lost my family, friends, everything I've ever worked for. Hell I don't even have a name anymore." Jax said low enough for just them to hear. "I know man," he started again seeing Sam's bitchface. "If I hadn't I would have put them in danger and don't get me wrong, I am thoroughly grateful for everything you two have done for me, but you don't get it. If I hadn't had done the things I did for the club then I wouldn't be in this mess. My boys would still have their father and Tara wouldn't be alone. I'm ok seriously I just need some time to figure out what I want to do."

Sam and Dean exchanged a look before Dean spoke down into his Coke like he was embarresed. "Well, we've been thinking about that and we think it'd be cool if you came with us." He stopped and looked up to see Jax's blank face.

"And be a hunter?" Jax asked, not really able to believe it. He thought that to become a hunter you had to be brought up in it. Hunting was a serious business, to Sam and Dean it was a family business. And here they were offering Jax entrance into this life, like he was family. He would never stop being amazed at just how selfless his friends were.

"Well you would need some training but yeah, we could use some help right about now but if you don't want to that's cool. Just thought we'd offer." Dean shrugged, like it didn't matter either way to him. But Jax could see the hurt on his friends face.

Jax sat quietly, thinking. He tried to imagine himself as a hunter. Saving people, hunting things. All his life he's done things that at the time he thought was honorable. Now knowing Sam and Dean and all they do, he understood what real honor was.

But at the moment all he could think about was his family. "I can't just leave my family." He whispered so low he wasn't sure they heard it.

"I know what your thinking man and you can't go back there." Dean started. "They are safer with you away. At least until things die down with the club." Dean said.

But Jax knew better. "Nothing ever dies down with the club. If I go back, even if it's in ten years, they'll kill me."

There was a moment of intenses silence where Dean glared at Jax and Jax just looked back with puppy dog eyes, silently pleading. Then, looking to Sam, who gave a shrug, Dean sighed. "Alright but we do this my way, no highway option. Because if you slip up one time, if one person sees you then they will come after not only you but us as well. And right now we have enough dicks on our asses."

"Dude, you really need to think before you speak. " Sam groaned while Jax just raised his eyebrows. "And I'm burning the DVD of The Pacifier tonight."

"Whatever, you know what I mean." Dean huffed indignantly."Ok, we can go tonight after everyone's asleep. You can check on them and do your stuff then we head out and put as much distance between you and the club as possible."

Jax nodded and even though Deans last words sent a sharp twist of pain through his stomach he was smiling at the thought of seeing his boys again.

"And The Pacifier is a good movie. Fun for the whole family." Dean shot at Sam. The waitress brought their food over and they ate in silence, Jax thinking over their offer to take him along with them hunting.

When they got back to the motel, Jax sat down with a notebook and a pen and wrote out letters to Tara, Able, and Thomas, telling them all the things he'd never be able to again. That he loved them more than anything, pleading with his sons to stay as far away from the club as possible. Told them he was sorry for doing any of the other things. He also told them about Sam and Dean. Not everything, just that they were really good friends to him and more trustworthy than most of the club members(the ones still alive that is). He gave them a number saying it was Deans and said that they should call if they ever needed anything.

Once he was finished he sat at the table playing poker with Dean while Sam was doing research. Every now and then Jax would look over Sam's shoulder and ask about something. When Jax asked if there really were werewovles, Dean through back his head and laughed.

"Yeah, werewovles are real." Sam said patiently while Jax through a glare at Dean.

They sat like that for a while until around 1 am just to make sure that everyone was asleep then they all climbed back into the Impala and headed back to charming.


	4. Chapter 4

Pulling in around 2 am, they didn't want to wake anyone with the thundering engine, so they parked just down the street and walked to Jax's backdoor. Sam and Dean kept watch while Jax jimmied it open and they walked in. The two hunters waited in the living room while Jax walked down the familiar hallway to the room where his sons were sound asleep. Able had pulled Thomas' toddler bed over next to his bed so they could sleep together. Able was curled up on his side drooling on his pillow while his arm flung out to rest protectively on his little brothers back. Thomas was on his stomach with his knees tucked under him and arms curled under him in the fetal position. Jax could see the red puffiness to Able's eyes even in the darkness. He had been crying, probably due to the news of his father's death, and it broke Jax's heart. The little 6 year old had more weight on his little shoulders than any 6 year old should have.

Jax fell to his knees at the foot of the beds and watched his sons, tears falling silently down his own face. His sons needed him and he was just going to turn his back on them. He knew it was for their own good but it still killed him, tore at his insides until there was nothing left but this raw shell of a man.

He would take that pain though. It was his penance for what he had put his family through with all his terrible choices. Jax wasn't sure how long he sat there but after a while he rose, placed a kiss on both of his boys' heads and walked back down the hall towards his own room that he shared with Tara.

Sam and Dean were standing outside the door to the room and Jax cocked his head to the side looking at them questioning. They just looked back with sorrow expressions and stepped aside with sad expressions on their faces, so Jax could see into the room. The scene before him made his vision turn red and his stomach roll. He now understood why Dean and Sam were there. As soon as Jax had started to the doorway, something he didn't realize until he felt dean's hand on his shoulder, Dean and Sam made to stop him.

Dean clamped a hand tight over Jax's mouth and one hand under his arm as Sam grabbed his other arm. They steered him towards the living room and refused to let go of him until they knew he wasn't going to start screaming. He thrashed and kicked and tried to get back to that room to do, he's not sure what, but Dean and Sam were strong and, with a little effort, were able to hold him.

"I'll let go when I know you won't take off for that room." Dean said angrily. Jax looked into his eyes for a long second, took a deep breath, and then nodded. Dean watched him for a moment more, trying to decide if he believed him, then nodded to Sam and the men released him, stepping back but still in the way to the hallway that led to the bedrooms.

Once they released him, Jax sat back on the coffee table and put his head in his hands. How could she do this to him? Granted he was dead now, but the way Tara was curled around Tig, naked in Jax's bed, implied that this had been going on long before tonight. Looking around he saw Tig's boots by the door and his vest lying over the arm of the couch. So that's why Sam and Dean were standing in front of the bedroom door. Jax felt sick. He was going to throw up, or start throwing things. He needed out of there and fast. He shot up from the table and pushed past Dean and Sam and ran out the front door.

After a minute or two, Sam and Dean followed. Walking out the front door, they noticed the bike parked in the driveway next to Tara's car. Since they had come in the back door, they hadn't noticed Tig's bike before now.

"The way I see it you have three options." Dean said, not unkindly, but still harsh. They were standing by Tara's car, Jax leaning against the hood smoking a cigarette and taking long gulps of the whiskey he had pulled from his kitchen. "You can go back there, grab your boys and head out to some remote town, new names and live with your boys, long happy lives all around. Option 2, you could leave your boys with her and come and hunt with us. Or, option 3, you could bring your boys with us."

"No!" Sam said sharply taking the other two by surprise. "Sorry, but if you go get your boys now you can't come with us. This is no life for kids, I'm always wondering what life would have been like if our dad hadn't brought us up like he did. No offense but I won't sit by and watch someone else do that." Sam paused letting his words sink in. Then his voice got a little softer. "If you want to hunt, then your boys stay where they are for now. Once you yourself are trained and able to take care of yourself, not to mention them, then we can go back and get them." When Jax tried to protest Sam went on hurriedly. "They aren't in any danger, Tara wouldn't hurt them and you said yourself the club wouldn't touch them until they were older." Sam stopped, pleading with Jax through his eyes.

Jax couldn't help but agree. He knew they were safe but if he brought them on the road with them he would be putting them straight in front of danger and wouldn't be able to protect them. Not yet anyways. He also knew that if he took them and tried to live with them like a normal family the club would know exactly what happened and would hunt them down for sure. Hell, they had followed him all the way to Ireland for Able alone. That feeling of dread at the thought of what he had done to his family once again came over him. It was becoming an almost permanent part of him now. Jax nodded in defeat, and was turning to head back towards the impala when something caught his eye. He turned his head in the direction of the side of the house and a big goofy smile lit up his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**_SAM'S POV_**

Sam walked down the street towards Jax's house the next day, knowing what he had to do. He was glad he had volunteered to do this instead of Dean. Even from here he could see the twenty or so motorcycles in the driveway of the house he was headed towards. That means Tara was expecting a fight and she had called the club to back her up. Although his brother could handle himself, Dean had a tendency to develop an attitude that got him into trouble in these types of situations. Sam was more level headed and therefore could control his temper and not get cocky.

Sam had called Tara earlier that day to say that he was a friend of Jax's from prison and he had something for Tara. He left it like that hoping she would make the connection in his words that she obviously had. He asked if they could meet and she offered her own house. Now he knew why, it was so she could get the club there for protection. Sam wondered whether or not he should call Dean for his own back up, but quickly thought better of it knowing Dean would just come in guns blazing.

He walked up to the door and knocked. He only had to wait a few seconds before the door opened to reveal the man that had been in Tara's bed last night. Sam smiled, they were expecting him and were obviously a little on edge. Good. He swallowed the urge to punch the biker in his face for his friend, and held out his hand.

"I'm Sam, is this where Tara Knowles lives?" He asked shaking the man's hand.

"Ye, are you the one that called earlier?" The man asked. Sam just nodded, still smiling. "My name's Tig, come on in, Tara's in here." Tig stood back to let Sam in, and Sam noticed how the biker kept his eyes on him at all times. Tig waved Sam forward, obviously wary of turning his back on the hunter. This thought made Sam smile to himself and he walked down the short hallway to the living room.

Sam walked into the living room where there were at least twenty bikers all sitting around two women on the couch, like the women were something to be protected. Sam smiled down at the younger one he knew was Tara. "I'm guessing your Tara." He said reaching down to shake her hand. She only nodded. "I have something for you from Jax. Is there somewhere we could talk privately?" He added looking around at all the men who were glaring at him. He made sure to look appropriately uncomfortable around them even though he was pretty sure he could take them. But if he showed that he thought that then his point wouldn't come across the right way when he delivered it. That's another good reason Sam thought he should do this instead of Dean, Sam was just a better manipulator.

Tara looked to the older women next to her for some reassurance and before she could speak Sam interjected hastily, "You can bring a few of your...um...friends if you'd like. I know how this looks and I promise I'm not here to hurt you." He smiled, hoping she would pick Tig as one of her bodyguards. And Tara didn't disappoint, she just nodded and looked to the women next to her and then to Tig, then she got up and walked towards the kitchen for some privacy.

"This is Gemma, Jax's mom and this is Tig, a friend of the family's." Tara said taking care of introductions and waving him to the table, offering a seat.

Sam sat down across from Tara and nodded a greeting to Gemma. Turning back to Tara he said, "I'm sorry for your loss. Jax was a real good friend to me on the inside. Helped get me out of a few tight corners in there."

"Jax was a good man. You said you had something for us?" Gemma asked. Sam could tell she was more tore up over her sons death than Tara was, and Sam actually felt sorry for her.

"Yeah," Sam nodded reaching into his pocket, he pretended he didn't notice all three of them stiffen at his movement. He pulled out the letters and handed them to Tara. "Jax and I were cell mates and he talked about you and his two sons all the time. But, a few weeks ago, Jax started getting paranoid. Said he thought someone was following him in the yard. He said his life was in danger, but he couldn't tell from who. A few days before he died it got real bad, he wouldn't come out of his cell except for meals. The day he died, he brought these letters to me and said that if something happened to him, when I got out he wanted me to make sure you got these. He said that it was important."

When Sam finished, Tara opened the letter with her name on it and read through it. When she finished she had tears in her eyes. "It's just him telling me that he loves me and that he's sorry for everything. Said the other three letters were for you and the boys." She said looking to Gemma.

"Is that all?" Tig asked from his corner in the kitchen. Tara just nodded and Sam had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes.

He knew there was more to that letter. When they had gotten back to the hotel, Jax sat down and ripped up the letter he had written to her before, then started on another one with a pissed off expression. But he wasn't going to say anything. Not yet at least.

"I'm sorry to bother you...I just had to make sure you got those letters before I left town." Sam said standing up. "It was nice to meet you all." He smiled and turned to walk out of the kitchen. Once he got to the door, he stopped and smiling, turned back around to the two women at the table. "You know, before Jax started to get paranoid towards the end, all he could talk about was you and those two boys. Everyday he'd tell me that if I ever got out of there that I had to meet 'the woman that turned his world upside down' as he put it. Every night before he went to sleep I'd catch him looking at a picture of you and the boys." He paused smiling warmly at her. He knew he was laying it on thick but he also knew he was getting to her, could see the tears in her eyes again. Then his smile turned into a cold hard sneer and his eyes stared straight into hers and hers alone until she wasn't able to look away from his hard stare. Her gaze a little wary, while his was just threatening. "Jax protected me on the inside; I would do anything for that man. Including something's you probably don't want to know about if I ever find out that those kids are suffering. I have connections everywhere and if I get wind of those boys being neglected because of your little thing going on between you and this prick," he motioned to Tig who had gone stiff in the corner." I'll be back and you'll never see those boys again."

Tig pushed himself off the counter and let his hands fall to his sides. "Are you threatening her?" He asked

Sam just continued glaring at Tara but spoke to Tig, "she knows exactly what I mean, don't you Tara." Tara just stared into Sam's eyes but Tig came rushing at him. Sam quickly stepped to the side, and stuck his foot out to catch on Tig's foot. The older man went sprawling towards the wall and just to drive his point home Sam put his hand on the back of Tig's neck and drove his head into the wall, effectively breaking his nose.

Once Sam let him go, the older man fell back on the floor unconscious. Gemma had gotten up out of her chair and just stared down at Tig, mouth open, like she couldn't believe what just happened.

"It's not a threat Tara. I'll be in touch." Sam said turning his back on the room and heading back to the living room. "Have a nice day." He called to the biker's flashing a smile before walking out the front door and to where the impala was waiting on him.

Sam got in the front seat of the impala and Dean drove away, as all the bikers were walking out of the house, some even had guns pulled. They drove out of town and stopped on the side of the road where Jax was waiting for them.

Sam's act inside the house was also a distraction so Jax could get something he wanted from the garage without anyone seeing. Dean objected at first but Jax wouldn't budge on the matter and Dean had finally relented.

Jax stood on the side of the road, leaning up against his beautiful Harley, a black beanie covering his now bald head. He had had to wheel it down the road before turning it over and driving out of town to wait on Sam and Dean.

"Just follow us." Dean said, and then eyeing the bike added, "We are going all the way to South Dakota, to a friend of ours. Sure you don't wanna ride with us?"

Jax just smiled and got on the bike. He had gone too long without hearing the roar of the engine, or feeling the thrum between his legs. He was going to enjoy every second of the long drive.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few months were pretty intense. Even though Bobby was getting up there in years he was still able to whip Jax's 26 year old ass into shape in just a few short weeks. Jax knew how to fight so all that Bobby had to do there was tweak his style a little for him to be able to fight the supernatural.

The real problem came when Jax had to do research and actually learn a lot of the lore. Jax never liked school; he was more like Dean in that category. Bobby had him up well past midnight most nights reading through all of the old man's books.

While Jax was studying, Sam and Dean went on hunts just like normal. Well not like normal. They were currently dealing with the apocalypse and some really not very friendly angles. Jax was still uncomfortable calling them dicks like Dean and Sam seemed to be. Sam had taken Jax on a few hunts to get him comfortable with it but right now they were all at bobby's researching a way to block themselves from the angles' radar, until another hunt came up.

It had been a long week, with little to no sleep for any of them and they didn't seem to be getting anywhere. Everyone was getting antsy, and agitated. Dean was affected most by this and was currently acting like a little kid. Dean threw his seventh book into the wall across from him, except this one tumbled down onto Sam's head, and Sam finally snapped.

"Dude, what the hell?" Gigantor asked.

"Sorry." Dean grumbled, not sounding sorry at all.

Sam just rolled his eyes at his brother, and got up and went into the kitchen to sit at the table there. Maybe staying in separate rooms would be the best option for all of them. They were all on edge and blowing up at each other wasn't going to get them anywhere.

Jax had fallen asleep with his head down on the desk across from Bobby. Bobby looked close to passing out as well. Dean had just stretched out on the couch to get in a little nap when the sound of wings had him sighing and sitting up again.

"Your assistance is required." Cas said, making Bobby and Jax jump, not having heard him enter.

"With what?" Sam asked seeing the outraged look on his brothers face and deciding now would be a good time to butt in.

"It's not of importance right now. Get ready and we can leave." Cas waited for them to move. When they didn't he rolled his eyes. "There's a weapon the angles are after and I think I know where it is. I need your help retrieving it. Now get ready."

"You know what," Dean said stretching back out the couch and closing his eyes. "I think we'll set this one out."

Before anyone could blink Dean was hanging from ceiling by one foot and Cas stepped up to him not two inches from his face. "You seem to be under the impression you have a choice." He said then Dean dropped to the floor with a bang. Cas didn't even flinch when Dean shot back up and got into Cas' face.

"I'm sick of you angles acting like you can make us do anything." Dean said glaring at the angle.

_He's got balls, I'll give him that._ Jax thought.

"Who's acting?" Cas asked and with the blink of an eye Dean Sam and Jax were all standing outside a huge house in the middle of a twelve acre field. They could see crops out behind the house. The sun beat down on them in the late afternoon light. Their duffle bags sat at their feet.

"Dammit Cas!" Dean yelled, throwing his hands into the air.

Cas just looked at him and motioned towards the house "the weapon is there."

Dean glared at him for a minute more before he sat down on the side of the road facing the house and crossed his arms like a little kid who had been reprimanded and wasn't happy about it. He even had that pout on his face that said 'not fair'.

Cas rolled his eyes, knowing Dean wasn't going to budge and forcing him would only make him more angry. The angle sighed and started to explain in his flat, monotone voice. "The angles are after this weapon and I fear that if it comes to be in their possession, it would be catastrophic. I am not able to retrieve it so I need you to do that for me and I need you to guard it with your life once you have."

Sam was staring open mouthed at Cas like he was a two headed bullfrog.

"You want us to keep something from the angles?" Jax asked. He couldn't believe Cas was trusting them finally.

Cas just nodded. Dean was still on the ground but had unfolded his arms and lost the pout. Now he was playing with the grass by his feet, looking slightly ashamed.

"Well when you put it like that..." the man child grumbled standing up again. "What does this weapon look like?"

"You will find out soon enough I'm afraid." Cas said cryptically and then vanished.

"I hate it when they do that" Jax mumbled to no one in particular.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with. You could have left us a car!" Dean yelled to the sky. Not waiting on a response he grabbed his duffle and stomped across the road to the house. Jax and Sam shrugged at each other and followed.

The house was two stories, and looked like one built in the 1950's, except nothing was falling apart like it should be after 60 years of use. It had a big rap around porch with flower beds on either side of the front steps. In the flower bed all kinds of Lilies and Daises were in full bloom.

The three men walked up the porch to the big screen door and stopped, listening. The big front door stood wide open and they could hear music blaring from inside. Dean looked confused but Sam and Jax recognized the song as Cowboy by Kid Rock.

Without any further waiting Dean dropped his duffle just outside the door and pulled the screen open at the same time pulling his gun out of the waistband of his jeans.

Sam and Jax followed suit and all three men tip toed into the house. In front of them stood a huge stairway, with a hall leading back into the house beside it. On either side of them were two rooms. On the left there was a family room with two big comfy looking couches and an empty fire place. On the right was an almost empty room, the only thing that stood in the corner was a grand piano.

The music was coming from down the hall so they followed it, guns ready. Once down the hall they could hear someone singing along with the music and when the stepped into an enormous kitchen, they saw it was a girl, around their age with her back to them. She came to about Jax's shoulder with long rich chocolate colored hair that was currently braided down her back. Jax could see Carmel colored highlights in it making the braid look bronze in color. She was chopping vegetables at the counter with a radio off to the side. She was singing along with Kid Rock, and moving her hips back and forth and bobbing her head.

The three men stood there staring at her until she turned around and saw them. When she spotted them she dropped the knife in her hand and thrust her hand forward, squeaking as she did, like she was trying to push them away from her. It wasn't until a fire rolled through her eyes and they turned black that the boys raised their guns. Then they realized the guns weren't in their hands anymore. Looking down Jax noticed they were on the ground in front of them and he scowled. He didn't remember dropping his gun. He went to retrieve it when all of a sudden he was tied to a chair.

The girl walked over to her radio and turned it off. Then she walked over, picked up one of their guns and pointed at Dean who was in the middle.

"Who are you?" She asked cocking her head to the side with both of her hands on the gun like a professional hit man.

"Uh," Sam stuttered looking back and forth from the girl to the gun. "My name is Sam, this is my brother Dean and our friend Jax." He said and her head shot up at the sound of Jax's name.

"Jax?" She asked looking over to him "Jax Teller?"

"Do I know you?" Jax asked baffled at how she knew his name.

"Well shit." She grumbled, dropping the gun. Her eyes flashed with fire again and the men were released from their restraints but stayed in the chairs. Looking to Dean she glared at him and almost growled, "Call your angle down here now."


	7. Chapter 7

Dean looked confused but didn't object. Jax could tell he was shaken. "Uh, Castiel. Your presence is requested." No answer. "Sorry sweetheart. Guess he doesn't feel like talking." He shot at her, his usual snarkiness returning full force.

With a glare at Dean she shouted to the heaven "Castiel, you get your feathery ass down here now or I'm gonna put a bullet in your friends head." She raised the gun to Dean's face. When there was no answer she pulled the hammer back on the gun. Jax could see Dean visibly shaking, but he still didn't move. Something told him not to.

When there was still no answer, she shrugged and said "guess when I'm finished here I'll pay a little visit to heaven to track your ass down. Is that what you want?" She asked and before she was finished with her sentence there was the sound of wings and Cas appeared behind her.

She dropped the gun into Dean's lap and turned to face the angle. "You sent the Winchesters and Teller after me? I told you before Cassy that I want no part or your angle games."

"They are here for your protection Magan." Cas said not glancing at Dean who was scowling at his angle friend.

"_This_ is the weapon?" Dean growled. "What the hell Cas? She almost killed me."

"She wouldn't have hurt you Dean. I know her too well, she wouldn't hurt a fly." Cas answered not looking away from the fuming woman in front of him. Even though she was just above 5 feet and he was an angle, Cas still looked afraid of her a little. But more of a respective fear, than actual fear.

"Protection?" Megan scoffed, ignoring the conversation. "If anyone needs protecting its you. How dare you let them waltz into my house with guns."

"Stop being dramatic Megan, they can't hurt you." Cas said, rolling his eyes.

"I'll show you dramatic you feathered ass monkey." She growled and now Cas was the one hanging by his feet from the ceiling.

Sam Dean and Jax looked on in surprise and actually flinched when she turned to look at them.

She laughed easily. "Sorry about that. I don't take to kindly to people pointing guns at me."

"What are you?" Dean asked shocked, and Jax noticed that she flinched at Deans words.

"She's a.." Cas started, still hanging in the air, but was cut off like he was choking on his words. Turning back to Megan Jax noticed that her eyes had changed to black before the fire rolled through and they were normal again.

"No no no, Cassy." She waggled her finger at him.

"Cassy?" Dean mouthed to Jax who just shrugged.

"You barged into my house, the least you could do is let me explain to these nice gentlemen here how they got 99 problems and a bitch ain't one." She laughed as he tumbled to the ground. She waited for him to stand up and wave towards her telling her to continue before she turned back around to the men in the chairs.

She looked them up and down before she said "you three look like you could eat."

They just stared at her and she turned around to walk back to the counter. "I'll cook dinner, you three can wash up. There's a bathroom down the hall but if you want a shower then it's upstairs. Also, you can bring your bags in. You're welcome to any room upstairs but the master. That one's mine." She said throwing them a smile before chopping more vegetables.

"We aren't going anywhere until I get some answers." Dean huffed out.

"Calm down, Dean. Don't get your panties in a twist. I'll answer your questions but I'm hungry and I'm sure you are too so I'm gonna finish dinner first then we can talk."

Megan said.

Jax and Sam looked to Dean and after a moment of Dean glaring at the back of Megan's head he shrugged and walked out of the room.

Jax washed his hands and threw water on his face in the downstairs bathroom after he had put his bag in a room upstairs.

When he was finished he walked back towards the kitchen but stopped just outside because he heard Megan and Cas talking and it sounded tense.

"...you know good and well that was extremely risky, bringing him here. He could get hurt." Megan said.

"I couldn't very well leave him. He's been with them for over two months now. Jax can protect himself."

Jax's eyebrows shot up. They were talking about him.

"Dammit Cas, don't you know how to pay attention to your surroundings. If you don't stop talking I swear I won't hesitate to lock you in a cage for a week." Jax heard Megan sigh then say, "I know you're out there Jax, you can come in here and help me chop."

Jax walked into the kitchen and picked up a knife to start chopping. He didn't ask about what they had been talking about and he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Megan had said he was in danger, that it was a danger for him to be here. Maybe he should leave.

And with that thought he sat his knife down and leaned against the counter, hands pressed down on the counter and hung his head.

He needed to leave, if he was in danger then that meant Sam and Dean were in danger.

"I know what you're thinking and it won't work." Megan said abruptly.

"What?"

"Running." She answered without looking up. "It won't work. You're already here. You were put in danger just by coming here." She shot a glare over at Cas who was sitting in one of the chairs at the table.

"And why is that?" Dean asked from the doorway, where he and Sam were standing with their arms crossed. They were blocking the door as if preventing anyone from leaving.

Megan turned around to glance at him before turning back to her vegetables. She didn't say anything for a minute, then sighing she told her story.

"I'm a witch." She said. "Not the kind your use to." She interrupted, seeing Dean's expression. "If I'm gonna tell you this story then you're not going to interrupt with questions until I'm finished." She commanded pointing the tip of her knife at Dean.

After a moment he shrugged and sat down at the table with Cas while Sam stood in the corner. Jax went back to chopping as she went on.

"I come from a very powerful, very old coven. As you surely have noticed when I use my power my eyes roll with fire before turning black." She paused and looked over at Dean. "Have you ever heard of the sons of Ipswich?" She asked. Dean shook his head but Sam stood up straight.

"Yeah," he said, "they were supposed to be these powerful witches that descended from the Salem witch trials."

"Not supposed to be," Megan said, "they are. And they are my brothers. Well, not really brothers. Just brothers in the sense of brothers in arms, I guess. Every first born male in each of the five lines would receive the power. That power would be addictive and was said to corrupt each person until they used all the time. And each time they used it would age them, until eventually they died. Depending on how often they used, they could die at the age of 18 or live to be 100.

"Four of the five families live in Ipswich. But the fifth was said to be killed off in Salem. Little did any of the families know that before he died, the male in the last line had fathered a bastard child. A son who would pass on the power down the line. When you turn 18 you ascend and come into your power fully.

"Now my brothers found out about the Putnam line the hard way. When the last known male descendant of the Putnam line found out about his powers, he became addicted and greedy. He wanted more. So he tracked down the other lines and tried to force them to give up their power to him.

"He almost succeeded too if it wasn't for Cas he would have killed my brother, Caleb, who was the first to ascend. On Caleb's 18th birthday Chase, last descendant of the Putnam line, tried to get him to will his powers away.

"Obviously Caleb refused, and not because it would end his life but because Chase would become too powerful to control. There was a big fight and even with his father's powers Caleb was almost beaten. That's when I asked Cas to step in.

"Only there was nothing Cas could do. _I _was forced to do something. See, the power was only supposed to go to the male descendant of each line but no one ever said what would happen if there were twins." A wicked grin split her face.

"Chase is my twin brother. My parents never wanted us so we were put up for adoption after our birth, and were separated. Neither of us knew what was happening to us, and while I shied away from my power, afraid of what I would do, Chase reveled in it. He used and used until he was addicted and when we ascended he kept using, not knowing the side effects to it. He got addicted and by the time he realized what was happening to him, it was too late. So he went after more power.

"When I got to Ipswich, it was almost too late to save Caleb. I just barely got to Chase in time to force him away before he killed Caleb.

"But I did, and he's left the four sons alone for this long. But now he's coming after me."

"What's to stop the angle's going after your brothers?" Sam asked.

"The covenant." Megan said, like it was the obvious answer. "The five families had sworn a vow of silence centuries ago and that somehow protected them. The angle's cant touch them."

"So how are they able to come after you?"

"When John Putnam was prosecuted, that cut him off from the covenant, leaving him vulnerable, along with the rest of his descendants." It was Cas who answered in a solemn tone.

Everyone was quiet for a while then Jax asked the million dollar question. "What does that have to do with me?"

"Well, a few years ago I had a run in with some angles. They captured me and tried to get me to will my powers to them. When that didn't work they tried to threaten me with my brothers. Still, it didn't work and they realized quickly that I was stronger than them. Isn't that right Cassy?" She threw a look at Cas who ducked his head in shame.

"Yeah, anyways. On my way out I passed a cupid who ran onto me. I think he did it on purpose to warn me. He showed me some things that I really don't like." She sighed then looked up at Jax speaking only to him for the first time. "He showed me that even though I wasn't using a lot I was still spiraling with addiction. I had had to use to get away from the angles, and that was enough. Then he showed me how I could control it, control my urges to use. He said I needed to find something to ground myself. Something to help me remember who I was. He showed me the person who could do that. And when I got away from all the stupid fucking angles," she blew out an exasperated sigh, "I learned everything I could about that one person, the cupid called him my soul mate. Said we were destined to be together, even if it wasn't romantic, we were still connected for some reason. Anyway, I learned everything about him, I guess you could say I stalked him. I know his name, where he grew up, I even know the names of his sons." Jax was sure he knew where this was going but was still shocked to hear it. "I knew everything about him except for his face, I'd never laid eyes on him because I didn't want to put him in danger or the angles finding him and using him to get to me. And now all that's ruined." She threw her hands up in frustration and glared at Cas. "I knew that once me and this person met, face to face, then that would alert something in heaven and I was afraid the angle's would find my weakness. I couldn't let that happen so I made sure to stay clear of this man for his own protection."

"Ok, so who is this mystery man?" Dean asked skeptical.

Megan only looked over at Jax who was turned away from her, eyes on the vegetables he had stopped chopping.

"It's me." He said matter of factly. "I'm her soul mate."


	8. Chapter 8

Dinner was very quiet and very awkward. Cas had flitted away to where ever as soon as things had calmed down and he was sure that Megan wasn't going to kill anyone yet. Jax was in his own head. He didn't say anything and he barely ate. And when he wound up in a room upstairs, he couldn't remember getting there. He laid down on the bed, fully clothed and boots still on. Even though he had only gotten a few hours of sleep the night before, and not even in a bed, he couldn't get his mind to slow down enough to fall asleep. He just laid there staring up at the ceiling.

His thoughts weren't all that coherent, not really sentences just pictures of faces: his mom, Tara, Sam, Dean, Able, Thomas. All of his family, then he pictured Megan's face. There was something about her face that seemed so familiar. When he had first seen her, with her back turned and rocking her hips back and forth, he had smiled. At the time he hadn't realized it but looking back he can distinctly remember smiling like he had just walked in on something comforting and familiar. Even when she had him tied to a chair and pointing a gun at Dean's face he hadn't been scared, somehow he knew she wouldn't pull that trigger.

"Ugh!" He growled, flipping over on his stomach punching his pillow in frustration. What was he thinking? There was no way in hell all this was real. Monsters and demons he could understand, but soul mates, not in a million years could he have ever believed that was real. He thought it was just something you told your loved one to make them feel like they were ever the only person for you. It was supposed to be something to say just to make them feel special.

And Megan believed she was his soul mate. What did she expect of him? Surely she didn't expect him to immediately fall for her right?

This was getting nowhere, he wasn't going to able to sleep so he jumped up, the bed creaking in protest at the harsh movement. He slipped his boots on without lacing them up, grabbed his pack of cigarettes and went downstairs and out the front door. He wasn't sure what he was planning to do. He wasn't leaving; he could never do that to Sam and Dean. Not after all they went through for him.

Once outside he stopped at the bottom of the stairs. It was midnight and since there weren't any houses for a few miles, the only light to see by was the moon. He plopped down onto the bottom step of the porch and lit up a cigarette.

He jumped a little when the screen door squeaked open but didn't turn around to look.

Megan sat down next to him on the step, but didn't say anything. She still had her t-shirt on from earlier but had switched out her jean shorts for a pair of light weight sleeping bottoms. And for a few minutes everything was peaceful, Jax wasn't worrying about his family or what Megan expected him to do now. He wasn't even worried about the apocalypse. Megan had a calming air about her. He wasn't forgetting about everything, no he knew all the horrors that they were about to face if they didn't stop the apocalypse, but he was oddly at ease. He felt his body relaxing and his eyes growing heavy.

"I don't expect anything from you ya know." She finally spoke. "I told you that we don't have to be romantic to be soul mates. I know you don't believe in anything like that and I know you loved Tara. I didn't want to say anything to you at all. This is pressing on your conscious worse than the fucking apocalypse. I'm so sorry Jax. I never meant to scare you." She stopped not seeming to know what else to say.

"It's ok. I know it's not your fault. Everything is just so fucked up right now. First I get out of prison by playing dead and I run from my family. The family that I've trusted my entire life, and now they want me dead. The love of my life, my high school sweet heart, is shacked up with the one trying to kill me and my boys..." He stopped, he knew he was getting emotional and he hated himself for it. He didn't even know her. He moved on from that subject. "The monsters are old news, they aren't anything new. but angles who are assholes, and the fucking apocalypse? And now I apparently have a soul mate who knows everything about me and I don't even know her last name. How am I supposed to take all this in?" He was ranting and he knew it but it made him feel slightly better to get it off his chest.

Everything was quiet for another minute then, "Spooner." Her voice was almost a whisper.

"What?"

"My last name. It's Spooner."

"Spooner?" He asked trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, I know it's horrible." She grumbled.

At the scowl on her face he busted out laughing, and just like that a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He felt lighter than he had in weeks.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh." He said when he was able to breath again.

"It's ok. I deserved it." She sounded depressed and that stopped his laughing.

"No you don't. You didn't do anything. We had to meet sometime right? No time like the present. Plus, from what I hear, you need help?"

"Yeah right, I don't need anyone's help" she was getting defensive now.

"Then what's up Cas' ass? Why does he think you need us."

She sighed. "Because, to keep the angles away or to fight against them, I have to use. And as you know using shortens my life." Now it was Jax's turn to sigh. Everything was so fucked up. "Cas seems to think that the angles are closing in and they are going to try to force me to use enough to either get weak and will it away or just die. If the angles can't have me, then they don't want anyone else to use me against them."

"Wow, and you let me just ramble on about my life. You got the angles acting like you're not even a person." Jax said.

"The angles don't really like humanity. They despise it."

"Cas seems ok."

"Yeah, Cas is one of the good guys." She smiled.

After thinking about it for a minute Jax said, "why do I feel so comfortable around you?" I feel like I could tell you everything."

"I don't know, its probably the whole soul mate thing." Megan shrugged, then blushed. "I feel the same way about you."

After seeing the look on his face she knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep with all the thoughts running around in his head."If you want you could sleep in my room." She said quietly not looking at him.

Jax raised his eyebrows at her and she smacked his arm. "Not like that you perv. I can conjure up another bed."

"I thought you weren't supposed to be using"

"Aww, look who's getting all protective." She laughed. "There's a mattress under my bed I could pull out. I got to find the sheets though."

"No that's ok, I don't want you to go to any trouble."

"Well then you can sleep with me," at the look on his fave she went on quickly, "come on I know you're not gonna try anything and we both feel better around each other. I promise, strictly platonic."

He thought about for a minute, then shrugging he stood up and flicked his cigarette away. He followed her upstairs, trying to be quiet. He knew Sam and Dean wouldn't care if he was shaking up with Megan but he also knew there would be some jokes about it the next morning and avoiding all that seemed like a good idea to him.

After shutting the door behind him, he stood awkwardly next to her dresser. She looked up at him and smiled as she got into the bed on the side farthest from the door.

She patted the bed next to her and said, "I'm not gonna bite."

He smiled and blushed, then kicked off his boots next to the door. He was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. "You mind if I take my jeans off. I only have my boxers."

"Sure." She said shrugging and pulling a book towards her, leaning back against the head board. "As long as you don't mind me reading for a while."

He didn't answer just shed his pants and climbed into bed next to her. Lying on his back with his arm resting behind his head he reached over and plucked the book from her hands. It was a thick hard back novel. She had removed the paper covering that normally comes with hardback books, and he had to read the spine to get the title.

"Twilight?" He asked disbelief coloring his tone. He had heard about the books but thought they were mainly for kids.

She snatched the book back and glared at him playfully. "There is nothing wrong with Twilight. Just because I'm an adult doesn't mean I can't enjoy a good book when I come across one no matter what age group it was intended for."

He just chuckled as she went back to reading. And that's how he fell asleep not ten minutes later, watching her face as she read her book in the small light provided by the lamp next to her.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning before Sam and Dean woke, Jax snuck back into his room to change into fresh clothes then made his way downstairs to the coffee machine.

He wasn't afraid of Sam and Dean knowing about last night, he just didn't want them making jokes and making it awkward. He and Megan hadn't slept together romantically, and he couldn't really describe exactly what it was. All he knew was that last night was the best night's sleep he had gotten in a long time. There was just something about Megan that was peaceful, something just felt right.

He was sitting at the table drinking coffee when Sam mad his way into the kitchen. He grunted in Jax's general direction and headed straight for the coffee pot. A lot of people thought Dean was the grumpy one, but the older Winchester had nothing on an uncaffinated Sam. Jax had seen Sam barrel past Dean, knocking him to the ground because Dean was messing around before Sam had his coffee.

When Dean said something about his shoulder being permanently damaged Sam had just shrugged and said "Don't mess with my coffee." From that point on Jax had sworn to not even talk to Sam until he had his coffee.

When Dean came downstairs and sat at the table Sam brought up the question on everyone's mind. "So what now?"

Dean and Jax exchanged glances before shrugging. "We could take her with us." Dean suggested.

"And tell her what? To sit in the corner like a good little girl and not do anything? Somehow I don't think she'll go for that." Jax answered. He didn't know how, but he knew that Megan was not one to be shoved to the sidelines and watch while everyone else risks their lives to protect her.

"Since I'm the one that supposedly needs protecting why don't you ask me what I want to do." Came a voice from the hallway. Looking up Jax saw Megan walk into the kitchen. She had showered and her caramel colored hair hung down her back in damp, wavy curtains. Today she was wearing a t-shirt that said 'I SELL CRACK FOR THE FBI' and black skinny jeans with a pair of gray converse hightops on her feet.

Dean looked mildly amused at her choice of clothing but let the matter go. "What do you think we should do then?"

"Well, my life is here. It's quiet remote and safe from most supernatural beings. Although I'm going to have to put up some angle warding." She added the last part while staring off into space. Jax figured she was remembering yesterday's fiasco.

"Wait, you know how to ward off angles?" Sam asked surprised.

"Yeah, it's real easy just a simple sigil on some doors." She shrugged.

"It's settled then. We'll stay here. At least for a little while." Dean said standing up to head out of the kitchen, but stopped when Megan started talking again.

"If you guys are staying you'll need to help out around here. You get chores." She clapped gleefully like Christmas had come early this year.

Jax and Dean groaned and Sam smiled at their discomfort, obviously his caffeine had kicked in and he was in a better mood.

MEGAN'S POV

Megan was actually happy to have the boys there. For a long time it had just been her and after a while things had gotten lonely. She found out that Sam was an avid reader like her and she got along well with him, discussing books that they had read and recommending some of their own personal favorites to each other.

She learned that even though he didn't admit it out loud, Sam was actually into twilight. Not like she was but he read through all the books once and actually surprised her when he remembered things from each book, like he had actually paid attention.

Dean and her butted heads a lot. He was used to being in control, and having to conform to Megan's life style and bend to her rules since he was in her house, obviously caused some friction between the two. But they got along well enough.

Megan learned the secret to Dean. You've got to earn his respect. And even though it was extremely hard, she did it. It happened one day when he was in the garage working on his baby. Megan had wandered in there looking for some tools to fix a squeaky door. They got talking and he showed her around an engine.

She was surprised that she actually enjoyed working on cars. They fell into an easy pattern, each day he would show her something new with the engine of her truck, (he wouldn't let her anywhere near his precious baby) showing her how to keep it running smoothly and for her to actually listen to what he was saying and not blow him off instilled some kind of respect for her in him.

Jax was a warming and peaceful presence. She felt more grounded and barely felt the addiction when he was around. She loved working in the kitchen with him, listening to him talk about his boys while they made meals for everyone.

Things weren't developing anywhere in their relationship and she was ok with that. More ok than she ever thought she would be. She was happy just having him here. Jax continued to sneak into her room at night to sleep with her. She didn't mind the sneaking around, she didn't want to have to put a label on whatever was between her and Jax and ruin everything they had.

When he wasn't around though, the addiction came back with a vengeance. One time while Jax was working out in the yard with Dean, Sam had found Megan one of the bathrooms upstairs, eyes shut tight and clenching the sink trying to find a way to focus herself. She had made him promise not to say anything to Jax though.

Even though they had only known each other for a week, Jax was more protective of her than anyone had ever been. She knew that if Jax knew what happened whenever he left her, he would never want to leave again. And she couldn't condemn him to her side just because she was weak.

Megan could tell Jax was content but not necessarily happy. He missed his sons more than anything and woke most nights calling out one of their names.

One day they were in the kitchen making dinner for the four of them when she finally said something about it.

"You miss them." It wasn't a question and even though they hadn't spoken since they got to the kitchen, he knew who she was talking about. He looked into her eyes for a moment before just nodding and looking back to the steaks he was seasoning.

"Then you should go to them." She said without looking up. She knew if she looked up then she would start crying. She didn't want to lose him but she also wanted him to be happy.

"And do what exactly?" She flinched at the hard note in his tone. "I can't exactly just go back to Charming and start my life back up. And I can't bring the boys into the middle of all this crap."

She didn't say anything for a moment then quietly she asked, "would you like to see them?"

He turned to look at her his eyebrows raised. "What?"

"I can show you them. Exactly how they are in this second. I know it's not the same but it's something...If you want." She still wasn't looking at him.

"No. I can't ask you to use for something like that. "

"It's ok. I've got it under control." She said confidently, turning to face him. She felt a thrilling sensation at the thought of using again, but she pushed it away. That's not why she was doing this. She was doing this for Jax. And with him being right in front of her, she was able to focus more on him than the power rolling through her body.

He was silent for only a moment longer before she saw the resolve waver in his eyes. Even as he was nodding his consent she was reaching up to put her hands on the side of his face. She focused for a minute. Reminding herself mentally that she was doing this for Jax and not for the power. Then she shut her eyes and concentrated on the two little boys in Charming.

There was nothing at first, then...

_Looking around Jax realized he was standing outside his house. The front door was standing open like it normally was in the middle of the day and his mother's car was in the driveway, but Tara's was no where to be seen and he figured she was at work. _

_There were cars driving by on the street, but no one seemed to be paying attention to the man who was supposed to be dead. _

_Then before he could do anything, the mail man walked right past him almost hitting him with his bag that was swinging by his side. That was when Jax realized that he couldn't be seen. He was invisible to everybody. Without giving anymore thought to that he ran into the house and found his boys sitting on the living room floor. Gemma was sitting right behind them on the couch, watching. Able was lying on his stomach, coloring while Thomas sat next to him playing with the monster truck Jax had gotten him for his second birthday. _

_Jax's eyes started burning and he sat down in front of his boys and just watched. Able was getting better at coloring in the lines. There wasn't as much outside the picture anymore. And Thomas still had a habit of throwing toys when he was done with them. He threw the monster truck and it sailed through the air until it hit a lamp and knocked it over. It fell shattering to the floor and Able looked up shocked. Then he did something that Jax didn't understand. Able threw himself onto his little brother, looking at Gemma like she was going to start beating his little brother. _

_"He didn't mean to!" The little boy shouted. "He didn't mean to! I'm sorry! I'll clean it up, I promise." Gemma seemed just as shocked as Jax because all she could do was stare as Able got up and ran into the kitchen, then came back with a broom that was way too big for him. _

_Seeing him wobble towards the broken lamp must have snapped Gemma out of her trance because she stood up and snatched the broom away from Able. _

_"It's ok honey. Nana will get it. Take your brother to your room and put some shoes on both of you. I don't want you stepping on glass baby." She smiled down at him as he walked over to Thomas. He held out his hand to the toddler, and when he had helped him to his feet, led him down the hallway to their room. _

_Gemma watched them go, her hands shaking. _


	10. Chapter 10

_JAX'S POV_

Jax was yanked back to his own reality, and fell backwards into the counter. Megan was lying on the floor, eyes shut tightly, hugging her knees to her chest on her side. And she was shaking.

Jax stared down at her for a minute, anger coursing through him at what he had just seen. Then he was able to compose himself enough to bend down and reach a shaking hand towards Megan.

He pulled her up and into his arms and held her until she calmed down. Once she did they stood up together and just stared at each other, not really sure what to say.

The sound of the front door banging closed announced Sam and Dean walking in. They were laughing about something but their smiles faded when they saw the look on Jax's face and a shaking Megan in his arms.

"We need to go. Now." Was all Jax said before he bolted upstairs to pack some clothes. When he came back downstairs, Sam was no where to be seen and Dean was sitting at the table. Megan must have filled him in on what happened because Dean started explaining.

"Sam is going to go with you because Tara knows him, you need to go because Able and Thomas don't know who Sam is. You are not to be seen though. You hide in the car until Sam gets back to you, then you haul ass back here. You can't get caught. If they catch just one look at you they will have every cop across the country looking for you. You're also going to take Megan's truck because they know the impala and its too loud anyways."

Sam came walking back into the kitchen when Jax asked. "What about you?"

"Someone has to stay here to protect Megan." He stated simply. Jax turned to see Megan give a halfhearted scowl in Dean's general direction. She was still leaning up against the counter and her eyes didn't look all that focused on what was happening in front of her.

He dropped his bag by the door and Sam picked it up to go load up Megan's truck with weapons from the impala. Jax walked over and took Megan's face in his hands forcing her to look up into his eyes. Once dark brown finally settled on hazel he asked quietly, "Are you gonna be ok?"

She stared into his eyes for a long moment the pressed her head to his chest. He let his arms wrap around her even though Dean was sitting in the kitchen trying to look like he wasn't listening. Jax felt her relax into him as she sighed and said, "I'll be fine Jax. Go get your boys, they need you more than I do right now."

He held her tighter for a moment then Sam came back in and anouced he was ready.

Megan's truck pulled up to Jax's house at around 2 am. Sam got out of the side of the truck and went to scope out the house. Jax quietly got out of the driver's seat and made his way to the garage.

Rummaging through all the junk, and trying to be quiet about it, Jax found an old car seat and he strapped it into the back seat of the truck for Thomas, then climbed back in the driver's side waiting for Sam.

A few minutes later Sam came back around the side of the house carrying a duffle bag that Jax knew was full of clothes and diapers for the boys. He threw the bag into the backseat and leaned through the passenger window to talk to Jax.

"Ok everyone is still asleep. Tara and Tig are in your room and the boys are in theirs. I tried to pack as much as I could but I'm sure there is still stuff we need. We'll have to make a supply run when we get back." Jax nodded along not really listening. He was more focused on the fact that he was getting his boys back. He was going to see them in just a few minutes.

"Ok, here we go. If I'm not back in five minutes, head out and don't look back. Dean will know what to do when you get back there." Sam waited for Jax to nod his understanding, then quietly slipped back into the darkness beside the house.

After a few minutes Jax heard a yell inside the house and without thinking he jumped out and ran to the house. Running into the house he pulled out his gun. It was still dark in the house and everything was quiet. Jax didn't dare call out to Sam in case Tara or Tig had woken up.

Jax made his way down the hallway. He passed his bedroom first and noticed that the bed was empty. "Shit." He muttered. He paused in the shadows, listening and debating when he heard nothing. He couldn't leave Sam, and he sure as hell wasn't leaving his sons when he knew they were being abused.

Stealthily, Jax walked down the hall towards his sons room and peered around the door. Tara was standing in the corner holding Thomas in her hands, while Able hid himself behind her legs. Tig was standing in front of the door and pointing a gun at Sam who was kneeling in the middle of the room, his own gun was across the room on the floor.

'FUCK!' Jax thought. He then did something that Dean was sure to chew him out for. He walked into the room and slammed the butt of his gun into the back of Tig's head. Tig crumpled to the floor unconscious as Tara let out an audible gasp of surprise. Then seeing who was wielding the gun she stumbled back, tripping over Able as she did so. She fell to the floor still holding Thomas, making Jax rush over and snatch the still sleeping baby away from her. Tara stared up at Jax like she was seeing a ghost.

"Tara." Jax glared down at her, then his eyes finally landed on Able who was looking up at Jax, open mouthed and not moving. Jax looked down at him scared that Able would reject him for not being there the past 6 months. Jax's heart seemed to sink lower into his stomach every second Able didn't say anything. Then, with all the happiness of a six year old on Christmas morning, Able's face lit up with a smile that shattered Jax heart. Jax's own face lit up with a smile when Able launched himself at his father.

"DADDY!" he screamed with joy. Jax just patted his eldest on the back since he was still holding a sleeping Thomas.

Sam stood up and took Thomas from Jax so he could pick up Able.

"Hey, little man. I've missed you so much." And he crushed Able to his chest, glaring over the top of his head at Tara. "He told you he would be back for them." He told her in a steel hard voice that had Able stiffening in his arms. "How could you do this Tara? Not just to me but to your sons?"

That seemed to wake her up from her trance and she stood up looking defiant.

"How could I?" She asked him incredulous. "How could I? I was alone Jax. I had no one. What was I supposed to do?"

"You were supposed to take care of them, not neglect them. You made me a promise and you broke it. Now you have to deal with it." He made to leave the room but Tara wasn't finished.

"You won't get away with this. The club will find you." She threatened.

He scoffed but didn't turn to face her. "It would be in the best interest of everybody involved if you didn't tell anyone that it was me who took them." And he started towards the door again only to be stopped by a hand on his arm. "Please, you can't take Thomas from me. I'm his mother."

And just like that, Jax understood. Tara never wanted Able. Even though she was a really good actress about it, Tara hated Able. She saw him as an obstacle in their relationship. Something to be pushed aside to make room for what she wanted.

He turned to face her full on, bending down to get as close as he could to her face. Then with a hard edge to his voice he whispered in her ear. "You may have given birth to him, but you will never be his mother. You will never see him again and if I catch you anywhere near us..." He pulled back to look into her eyes so she knew he was serious, "I will kill you." Then he turned and walked out of the house and never looked back.


	11. Chapter 11

"Daddy, where are we going?" Able asked in a small voice from his father's lap in the back seat. The six year old had watched Sam by buckle his little brother into his car seat, but refused to sit in a seat himself. Instead he demanded that he sit on his father's lap. Jax didn't need much persuasion. He readily jumped into the back seat next to Thomas with Able on his lap while Sam climbed behind the wheel and took off.

Everything was quiet until his son finally voiced his question.

"We are going to stay with a friend for a while." Jax answered looking down and smiling. He was so happy right now to just be holding his son.

"Is mommy coming too?" Able asked.

Jax's smile faltered a little bit but he quickly put it back in place before the little boy could see. "No." Was all he said. He wasn't sure he could explain everything to the six year old. He wasn't sure he wanted to. He didn't want his son's childhood to be tainted by what was actually going on in the world.

Both Sam and Jax were shocked by the certainty in his sons voice when he said, "good." It broke Jax's heart all over again to hear the cold edge to his sons voice. That was more confirmation than Jax needed to know that his sons had been abused. He found that he couldn't swallow the lump in his throat to say anything else to him, so they rode the rest of the way in silence.

Able fell asleep in Jax's arms as they crossed into South Dakota. Thomas never woke, and that made Jax smile. Thomas always was a heavy sleeper and Jax always relied on seeing his little chest slowly move up and down in his sleep, telling him that his son was ok.

They pulled into Megan's driveway around 6 in the evening. Jax got out carrying Able, but when he woke up Jax set him down to pull Thomas out, who had woken up thirty minutes before and was jibbering away in his four year old language that no understood. Sam grabbed the bags from the back of the truck and walked inside. Jax followed behind with Able's hand in his.

When they got inside they knew something was wrong. Everything was quiet, even though Megan always had music playing even just as background noise. Jax pulled able to his side and made him hold on to his pocket, so he could hold Thomas more firmly. "Hold on and stay close buddy." He said softly looking down. When able nodded, Sam pulled his gun out and dropped the bags. He walked through the downstairs of the house ahead of Jax checking every room before moving on.

When there was nothing to see downstairs, they made their way upstairs. The first bedroom they came to was Jax's and it was empty. Next the moved to Sam and Dean's rooms which were also empty. Jax was getting nervous and wanted to pull his gun too but Thomas was squirming and he needed two hands to hold him, so he just stayed behind Sam. Finally, they made it to Megan's room. Sam slowly opened the door to reveal Megan laying on the bed, on her side in the fetal position, eyes open and rocking slowly. Dean was sitting next to her in a chair that he had pulled next to the bed. He jumped up when he saw them.

"Finally, I didnt know what to do and Cas wasn't answering the calls." He nearly shouted, (Megan didn't even flinch) then, seeing the boys, he softened his tone. "Well at least it wasn't for nothing."

"What happened?" Sam asked putting his gun back in his jeans. Jax handed Thomas to Sam and released Able's hold on his jeans to move to the bed and sit next to Megan.

He turned her on her back and knealed over her. He put his hands on either side of her face and forced her gaze up into his eyes. "Megan," he whispered softly when her eyes locked on his. He held her gaze like he was throwing her a life line. "Come on, Megan. Talk to me. Tell me what happened." She didn't say anything, but he still held her gaze. "Come on, Meggie, come back to me." He whispered again, using the nickname that he had coined for her.

The use of her nickname seemed to bring life back to her eyes. "Jax." She whispered. Just that one syllable held enormous amounts of relief. Her eyes fluttered again before she curled into his chest, clutching the back of his shirt for support.

When he had realized that she was ok, he turned to Dean and repeated Sam's question. "What happened?"

Dean looked bewildered but answered. " I don't know. Everything was fine for the first few hours. She was quiet but I just thought that was because she wasn't all that comfortable with me. But then, she came up here for a nap and when she never came down I came up to check on her and she was like that. I couldn't get her to respond to anything and Cas wasn't answering."

Jax held onto Megan for a few more minutes before pulling her away so he could see her face. "What's wrong?" he asked in a gental tone.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I thought I could handle it. But when I used to let you see them, it took my control away."

"You should have said something. I would have stayed."

"No!" he voice was hard, defiant. "You will never put my needs above theirs, do you understand me? They come first." Her strength was coming back to her and she looked over at the door where Sam still stood with the boys. Seeing them, she smiled at them and got up out of bed.

Walking over to Able, she knelt down before him and smiled. "My name is Megan, I bet your name is Able." The little boy nodded slowly, halfway hidden behind Sam's legs. He wasn't sure about this new person.

"How about you come help me with dinner. I bet you're a better cook than you're daddy."

And with that sentence, she had won the little boy over completely. He jumped up and down, clapping his hands, then ran back downstairs with Megan trailing behind him.


End file.
